wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Nataske
Nataske is the street boss of Kamil te Kar. Personality Surly, angry, brusque, uncouth, and while particularly street smart, she's otherwise not the sharpest tool in the shed. She is passionately committed to Kamil te Kar, though she fancies herself a much better leader than she actually is. She also has an almost obsessive devotion to keeping her lover, Leuvera, happy- though this more than likely stems from her inability to look at an attractive woman at her side as anything but a trophy. Appearance Nataske is tall and broad shouldered with dark skin and even darker hair. Her build is stocky and masculine, though she still sports a small amount of curve- combined, these make her look generally awkward. Her jaw is square, giving her face an almost box like shape. She has a huge, hooked beak of a nose, bags under her eyes, bushy caterpillars for eyebrows, a number of discolored spots high on her cheeks, and a face carpeted with scars and crevices that suggest her younger years were plagued with acne. She's also rather hairy, and her tail is thick and plated- similar to that of a male draenei. Outside of her stocky physique and her relatively ugly face, there's not much else to note about Nataske. History Younger Years on Draenor Born and raised in Lower City, Nataske's upbringing was less than stellar. Her father, Ilios, wasn't the most attentive of parents and though she was close with her mother, Madalei, she was rarely around. Her mother's side of the family was heavily involved with Kamil te Kar (at the time, a fairly prominent draenei gang operating mostly in bordellos and trafficking of illegal substances) so naturally she grew into the business as she got older, though she was only a teenager (by draenei standards, at least) when the Kamil crumbled as a result of Shattrath's fall. Madalei died shortly after, distancing Nataske from the already decimated Kamil te Kar. Young and restless and without much else to occupy her troubled mind with, she joined the military which much later landed her on the mission to reclaim the Exodar from the blood elf legion. Azeroth Upon crashing on Azeroth, she decided that she would take the Kamil into her own hands and give it a proper rebirth. Before she could leave the crash site to pursue this goal she stumbled upon a young draenei girl who had been injured in the crash, and after helping her back to the makeshift shelter that had been set up, she found that this girl (Feirna) was somewhat more clingy that she would have liked. Having a glaring soft spot for cute girls, she let her come along with her when she left the island, and eventually the two of them became lovers. Needless to say, Feirna did not approve of the mob business, so Nataske put her aspirations on the shelf in order to work as a blacksmith for a living. She was fairly miserable in this choice, though she was too blinded by her libido to really know it. A few years passed until finally Feirna left her in search of bigger and better things, leaving Nataske to wallow in her misery and self pity for a few months before finally deciding to take up the Kamil again. After making contact with the few remaining Kamil te Kar veterans, she began peddling their signature drugs to Azeroth's Alliance and found that scraping the underbelly of Stormwind was surprisingly good business. The Kamil flourished again and continued to for some time, though recently it has suffered a slight hiccup in regards to leadership. This seems to have been smoothed out for now, and she has once again reclaimed her title as street boss. Trivia *Originally Nataske was made as a spoof of Natasha Fatale (the character from Rocky and Bullwinkle) when her player first found out that draenei had slavic accents. She was set to have a gnome counterpart by the name of Boriske. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived